


Prompts and Circumstance

by LucyRasmussen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRasmussen/pseuds/LucyRasmussen
Summary: Found a list of writing prompts on Pinterest, didn't want to waste them.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Note: I haven't written Jennifer before, and I had to guess her age but I think it's pretty accurate.

Don't own anything but an active imagination

Reviews are love.

 

1\. Angels

 

Jennifer is three when she has her first vision. Her nanny, whom she only knows as Beebee has put her down for a nap and has closed the curtains and enclosed her in the dark. It doesn't make much sense to her, these beasts with threatening teeth and a red haze surrounding them. She screams herself hoarse until Beebee comes running and lets the light in again.

 

Jennifer is six when her mother tries to kill her. She only knows her mother as all six year olds do, as an angelic figure who, despite the faults she knows about, loves her. The water is cold and the monkeys snarl at her even under the surface. For a long time after, she wonders if the devil sometimes really comes for the angels and makes them drown their children.

 

Jennifer is thirteen when she goes "away" for the first time. She doesn't want to go, but Daddy has already arranged her place at this facility. It's a residential facility in Colorado, and she likes the mountains and the quiet. The monkeys still come, though. They find her everywhere.

 

Jennifer is twenty nine when she goes "away" for the final time. She knows she deserves this, she thinks she does. The monkeys are now interspersed with the vision of a tall man and the stink of lilac and lavender.

 

Jennifer is thirty two when James Cole sets her free. Just kills Daddy and that's that. The monkeys fade and turn into a sharp beaked figure and red leaves and things slowly click into place.

 

Jennifer is thirty four when she saves Time. When she saves the people who saved her.


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something he realises, a year or so into the After.

**2\. Hunger**

 

They've been living together in their house of Cedar and Pine for a year now.

 

He sometimes wakes in the middle of the night, his mind wanting to realise something but it won't come to him.

 

He listens to Cassie breathing, feels the slight swell of her abdomen where their child grows. Listens to the silence of the night.

 

The stars are bright outside the window.

 

_"I'm not hungry anymore."_

 

She stares up at him, waiting for him to continue his non sequitur.

 

_"Okay."_

 

He isn't. He's grown up with an empty feeling in his stomach, to the point where it sometimes became painful. The longest he'd gone without food was two weeks, when he was nine.

 

But he's not hungry now. There's a fridge full of food downstairs. The re are take out menus on the notice board, and it's more food then they'll ever be able to eat.

 

He feels guilty over not remember the emptiness, and he can't invoke it.

 

_"That's good."_

 

He looks down into her naughty blue eyes.

 

_"More breakfast for us, then."_

 

 The bump is large enough to fit in the palm of his hand now. He places a kiss where she says he is situated, buries his nose in the soft skin of her abdomen.

 

The stars are bright outside the window and for once, everything is just as it should be. 


	3. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their family is inexplicable to the outside world. But it's a family none the less.

1\. Jones

 

It's not what she thought having a grandson would be like.

She associates grandsons with little boys sitting at the kitchen table drawing fire engines and cars. Trips to the zoo and wherever else children love going.

 

_In another life, one night, she had a grandson like that and she never realised._

 

Not a grown man who is currently sleeping in the room at the end of the hall.

She looks in on them, peacefully asleep in the early morning light.

His bare chest rises and falls and his fingers are laced into Cassie's pretty blonde hair.

If she looks closely, she sees the resemblance. The eyes of her grandfather, the build of her own father.

She wonders how she's missed that all that all this time.

How she never saw it in the wild animal he was when they first met.

Not in the man he became over time.

But she does now.

 

 

2\. Cassie

 

It's not what she thought having a mother in law would be like.

She never met any mothers of men she dated before Cole. It never got that far in most cases, Aarons mother died long before they met.

Her current mother in law is a two year old.

A naughty little sprite, with same big brown eyes her husband and son have.

Her head hurts if she thinks it through too much.

But she's so damn grateful for Hannah.

 

_In another life, she died for them._

 

She thinks of Jones and abortion and how that never happened in any timeline.

 

 

 


	4. Stupid Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened inbetween finding Cole on the floor at the bookstore and the Markridge CEO meeting. It appears I was challenged on Twitter to write about the waking up scene in 1.13. So I hope this is satisfactory.

She finds him between the soot and the shards of glass and the trampled toy soldiers.

 

He's curled up on his side, but she can tell he's breathing and relatively conscious. 

 

_She tries not to look._

 

He leans on her as they ascend the stairs to the living area upstairs.

 

His body is warm through the blanket, and she dismisses any idea about how thin the barrier between them is.

 

He falls back on her bed with a thud, his eyes still a bit glazed but brown and bright.

 

_She tries not to look, but she notices the scars._

 

She goes into doctor mode, taking his temperature and his vitals until she feels his hand around her wrist.

 

_Stop. Don't look. Be here now._

 

She sits down besides him, unsure of what to do next.

 

He wraps the blanket a little tighter around him, and she can tell he's shivering.

 

He wants to take a hot shower. As hot as the heater will make it go.

 

She waits and watches the bathroom fill with steam.

 

Lays back, not sure what she's expecting to happen next. 

 

A thud wakes her from her reverie, watches him stumble right as she walks in.

 

The bathroom is still clammy from the steam, but he's managed to pull on some boxers and sweatpants before letting his exhaustion get to him.

 

She helps him dry off, makes sure he raises his arms so she can pull down the T shirt.

 

Her fingers graze his abdomen, soft and warm and in a way, soothing.

 

They stand like that for longer then both of them realise.

 

_"It's a stupid idea, it's a crazy idea."_

 

He leans on her as she supports him to the bed, watches as he stretches his legs and watches her through sleepy eyes.

 

_Be here now. In this room with him._

 

They will deal with Aaron and the fall out and the stupid crazy ideas tomorrow.

 

She listens as his breathing evens out and he eventually falls into a deep sleep.

 

They don't wake until 8:30, and for once, things are quiet and peaceful.

 

_Here, in this room. Like lovers. Almost._

 

 


End file.
